monkaapsviewfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane (religious figure)
Kane is an important figure in Nod stories and teachings. He played a major role in the development of humanity. The first Kane was Cain, the current one is unknown. Other notable reincarnations of Kane were Ramses II and Vladimir Lenin. Kane was important for: * Architecture * Agriculture * Mathematics * Military tactics * Politics * Technology Cain, the first Kane During the (now still ongoing) war between the Overlord and God, The Visitors used their powers, called Vinifera, to bring Kane to this world. He appeared as a human being named Cain. He and his brother Abel were bringers of peace and progress. During the first years of their quest, they invented agriculture and a few agricultural adaptions to the environment. They managed to spread their teachings to much of the Middle East. Cain's Metholitical Revolution wasn't a great success in Palestine, most people there were supporters of God. They reacted aggressively to the agricultural wonders Cain brought, and they brutally killed Abel, blaming Cain for Abel's death. Cain fled to Egypt, where he stayed much of his life. During his stay in Egypt, he invented irrigation, this made the Egyptian agriculture extremely efficient. People from all of the Middle East came together and built the Tower of Babel to honour Cain. However God destroyed the tower and cursed the people so they would be divided. God made the people speak different languages and he made people hate others. Ramses II, the pharaoh Ramses II and Moses (who was Fabio at that time) were leaders of Ancient Egypt. Progress, knowledge and peace were important aspects of life in Egypt. However, the Palestinians under command of Satan, attacked Egypt. Satan is the first person to have been recorded using bioweapons. Satan used a new weapon called The Ten Plagues to destroy Egyptian society and agriculture. Ramses II and Moses decided to flee to a safer place. Together with the Egyptian people, they fled all the way to Libya. This is where Ramses II obtained the Tacitus, a ball with information beyond human knowledge. The Tacitus should be protected at all costs, because the information can be used to make Weapons of Mass Destruction. Ramses II used the power of the Tacitus to build an ark with enough space for all the Egyptians. They departed from Libya to Italy. Nero, the emperor With the Tacitus under control of the Roman Senate, the Roman Empire could grow exponentially. Unlike most historical sources claim, the Romans used peaceful tactics to conquer new lands. What was true is that the Romans had developed good military tactics, but they rarely used them. During the time of Nero, the followers of God attacked the Roman Empire. Setting Rome on fire in an attempt to obtain the Tacitus. The Tacitus however, was not at the Roman Senate at the moment, but was with Nero. Nero then used the power of the Tacitus to fight the supporters of God. This was a strategic disadvantage for God, because he was also in war with the fabioists under command of Fabio Jesus Christ. Nero knew the followers of God wanted the Tacitus, so he encrypted it, making it extremely difficult to understand it for God. The problem is that the people from Nod also didn't knew of the encryption. Filarete, encryption of the decryption Italian Architect Filarete wasn't a political leader, instead he had to keep quiet because God's forces occupied much of Europe. Nobody, except for himself knew that he was Kane. He wrote about the decryption of the Tacitus in a book that is now known as the Voynich Manuscript. Lenin, the revolutionary Lenin is the last recorded Kane.